Memories That'll Last Forever
by RKORhodes
Summary: Deuce has liked Rocky for a long time, and wants to ask her out. Rocky feels the same way. Gunther likes CeCe, and when they both get picked to be on Good Morning Chicago together, he does something that will change his life as he knows it.


**Hey everyone! I'm back! (: I'm here with a Gunther/CeCe story and a little of Deuce/Rocky! Review! :3 *Content includes spoilers for an upcoming Shake it Up episode. Don't want to get spoiled? Don't read! Thank you!***

Gunther and Tinka started laughing when they locked CeCe and Rocky in the dressing room, so now CeCe wouldn't have her dream to dance on _Good Morning Chicago _with Gunther, or have her spotlight dance with him. It broke her heart to see that he would join forces, particularly evil, with Tinka.

"What are we going to do now, Rocky? This is horrible! I won't get to dance on _Good Morning Chicago_, or have a spotlight dance… with Gunther," CeCe added softly.

"CeCe, you're hiding something from me," Rocky arched an eyebrow.

"No I'm not, Rocky!" CeCe protested.

"CeCe, I can tell when you're lying! What's up?" Rocky asked.

"Okay, fine maybe I kind of like Gunther!" CeCe confessed.

Rocky's mouth hung open and then she started to laugh. "Gunther? As in Gunther HESSENHEFFER? You got to be kidding me, CeCe!"

"It's not that funny, Rocky. And now if it weren't for stupid Stinka, I would've been dancing with him already," CeCe said, sadly, as a single tear slid down her face.

"It'll be okay, CeCe," Rocky said, as they just sat there, watching the TV.

**Shake it Up! ~ ~ ~**

Gunther felt kind of bad for CeCe. He knew he messed up her big chance, just to dance with his sister. As they started dancing, he stopped.

"I cannot do this, Tinka. I need to get CeCe," Gunther said, and ran to the dressing room. He opened the dressing room door as CeCe ran to him, hugging him.

"I knew you would come back!" CeCe exclaimed.

Rocky smiled at the two, letting out an "Awww!"

Tinka was being dragged out by the host of _Good Morning Chicago _and Gunther and CeCe were going to dance together now.

CeCe moved along to the beat, practicing the routine they did at the _Shake it Up! Chicago _studio. She took her hand in Gunther's and he spun her around, and then she fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry about what Tinka and I did," Gunther whispered in CeCe's ear.

"It's okay. As long as I get to dance with you," CeCe whispered back, then quickly realized what she had said, and blushed.

They ended the dance with Gunther holding CeCe as she was leaning down a bit, and she had one leg around his waist. They didn't realize what they were doing, until Gunther leaned in, not taking control of what he had left. CeCe started to lean in too, and closed her eyes.

Their lips met, but it was a short kiss, but it was also sweet. CeCe pulled back and then they looked out to the audience, finding Deuce, Rocky, Ty, and Tinka sitting, which much to CeCe's disliking, Tinka was in the audience. But they were cheering Gunther and CeCe on, and Ty yelled out of nowhere "Yeah! CeCe kissed a Hessenheffer! Who would have expected that?"

CeCe and Gunther laughed as they walked off the stage, greeted by Deuce and Rocky.

"You did amazing out there, CeCe! But when you and Gunther kissed, it was so cute! I couldn't tell if it was supposed to be part of the dance or not, but anyways, I'm hooking you two up!" Rocky exclaimed, while CeCe squealed, jumping up and down.

"Man, Gunther. You had the guts to kiss CeCe! Do you like her?" Deuce asked Gunther.

"No, I'm in love with that fiery red headed beauty," Gunther replied, looking at CeCe, then asking "Do you want to dance? Gary said there would be an after party!"

"Sure, Gunther. And again, thanks for not letting me down! We still have the Spotlight Dance tomorrow at the _Shake it Up! Chicago _studio! I'm so excited!" CeCe exclaimed, as she leaped into Gunther's arms.

"CeCe, I was thinking about the kiss. I'm sorry if it bothered you and I swear I won't do it again if it does. I just really like -" Gunther was cut off by CeCe's soft lips meeting his again. '_Mmm. Vanilla lip gloss,' _Gunther couldn't help but think that.

"Now, what were you going to say?" CeCe asked him.

"I really like you, CeCe. And I was wondering if we could be like the boyfriend and girlfriend!" Gunther tried to explain, and CeCe laughed.

"Yes I would love to, Gunther. I really would," CeCe replied, staring at his eyes. Blue eyes on brown eyes. Brown eyes on blue eyes. It all seemed so perfect, right then and there.

**Shake it Up! **

Rocky joined Deuce on the dance floor, and they watched CeCe and Gunther dance.

"Aww they're so cute together. Man, I wish I had a boyfriend…" Rocky sighed, as the song _Mine _by Taylor Swift started playing. "I love this song! Let's dance, Deuce!"

Deuce was excited about this. He's liked Rocky for quite some time now, and couldn't wait for his chance to ask her out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck, playing with his headphones.

"You like my headphones, don't you?" Deuce teased.

"Yeah, but why do you always wear them?" Rocky asked.

_**Flashback**_

_**Deuce and Rocky were just 10 years old when they were playing in a tree house together, or as Rocky called it, her tree house castle. She would always pretend she was a princess, and that Deuce would have to come rescue her. One day she left her iPod behind, and Deuce picked it up for her, and grabbed the pair of headphones right away. **_

_**When he rescued her, they would listen to songs together with that pair of headphones, laughing, smiling, and hugging each other. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Remember when we were ten? And remember those little tree house castle adventures we used to have? Well, I wear the headphones because those memories never die," Deuce said, as he stared into Rocky's deep brown eyes.

She giggled a little, then smiled.

"So, what do you want to do, my princess?" Deuce laughed, and Rocky laughed, too.

"What about… this?" Rocky asked, kissing him, as she ran her fingers through his short dark hair.

Deuce laughed into the kiss, which made them break apart.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked, and then Deuce saw the ten year old Rocky again.

"You're still my princess, Rocky Blue. And we'll be together for a long time," Deuce smiled and they hugged again. They pulled away, for yet another kiss, but this time, they both felt sparks flying everywhere.

And to this day, CeCe and Gunther remain together, along with Rocky and Deuce.

**Hope you guys liked it! (: Again, I will be updating my other stories soon, so stay tuned! Review, please!**


End file.
